Werewolves Curse
by user not found 101
Summary: (Dipper is 15 and Wendy is 18) Wendy reveals an unexpected secret about her to Dipper and then he gets the same this as well. Wen x Dip (Mab X Pac also). Rated M just in case. Share this FanFic please! Will get back to writing soon when I fix my laptop. (Btw no I am not NachoGaming988, I was impersonating him sorry.) And please review ?/10
1. The Beginning

The Bite

Prologue

It was night on a full moon. Dipper was looking through the forest for a new creature to find, he found some tracks. "What the hell?" Dipper exclaimed. He heard a rustle. "Who's there?! Is that you Mabel?" Dipper asked. All he heard was a low growl. Dipper began to run. He ran as fast as he could though the forest. He saw the Mystery Shack faintly, but then a furry dog like creature with strange red hair hopped in front of him. "AGH! DONT EAT ME!" Dipper yelled.

"Dipper! Help!" said a familiar voice. But the voice was in his head.

"Who are you!?" Dipper yelled in fright.

"It's me! Wendy! I got bite by a werewolf and now I'm a werewolf too!" Wendy said.

"Oh my gawd!" Dipper yelled. "But it's turning morning." Dipper said.

"Who cares! Run!"

Chapter One

It was a sunny day out. Everything was normal. Grunkle Stan was ripping people off, Great Uncle Ford was being a nerd scientist, Dipper and Mabel were fighting some gnomes, and Wendy was roaming the woods. "Such a beautiful place." Wendy remarked. Wendy heard some yells about 30 yard away and saw Dipper and Mabel fighting the occasional gnome group. "You guys need any help?" Wendy asked.

"YES PLEASE!" Mabel yelled. Wendy got out her axe and scared the gnomes away.

"You guys want to walk with me?" Wendy asked.

"Yes!" Dipper replied quickly. Mabel looked at Dipper strangely. As they walked around the forest at sundown, they stumbled upon a cave.

"Dipper, go see what's inside!" Mabel said teasingly.

"No! Why doesn't Wendy go?" Dipper snapped.

"Okay okay, I'll go." Wendy said. She approached the weird cave and saw some little puppys.

"Aw." Wendy whispered. Then out of the shade, a wolf appeared. Wendy froze. The wolf walked towards her and sniffed her out trying to despise if she was foe or friend. The wolf smelled something foul and bit Wendy on the leg and ran off with the pups.

"AGH HELP!" Wendy screamed.

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry Wendy! This is all my fault!"

"Dipper! We need to get her to a hospital now! She's bleeding a lot!" Mabel yelled.

Wendy woke up in a hospital with Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and Dipper.

"Shh! She's waking up!"

"What happened to me?" Wendy said softly.

"You were attacked by a wolf." Mabel said.

"What time is it?" Wendy asked.

"It's 6:34 pm," said Grunkle Stan. Wendy sighed. She got up aching and hurting. She walked with everyone else to sign her out of the hospital. They all went into the car except Wendy. She walked to her house alone. Her clothes were shredded, but enough to to cover herself and her, parts. She turned on he TV and started watching a movie about werewolves. About one hour into the movie, she felt a tingly feeling. Then a slight pain.

"Ow. What the hell?" Wendy complained. Then it began. Her body was in the most pain it had ever experienced. Her bones began to move and her head began to mold. Then after the most painful three and a half minutes. She felt fine.

"Oh. What happened to me?" Wendy said to herself, but her lips didn't move. She could only think to herself. She looked a mirror and saw she was a 9 foot wolf. A werewolf. Then her wolf senses began to tingle and she went into the wood to find prey. She jumped out the window and ran to a cave she senses that was one hundred yards away. She crept onto a cave with some bear cubs all alone. The wolf her thought nothing and tried to motion Wendy's mind to kill and eat them. She could say no. She was forced onto her legs and attacked her prey. After a gory blood shed, she sensed that she was being watched. She shook off that thought and walked home on all fours. She felt really full and felt that the real her was coming out. The she blacked out.

"Ow, everything hurts." Wendy sighed. She was once again back at the hospital. But she was behind the hospital butt naked nasty. Her clothes were ripped apart by the werewolf her, and she couldn't remember most of the night. She saw Dipper walking around the hospital for some reason. She immediately hid behind a bush and watched him.

"Where is that wolf?" Dipper complained. Then Wendy accidentally made a loud noise and Dipper started to walk towed her bush.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shitt!" Wendy whispered fearfully. Dipper drew a dagger and jumped over her bush. He completely ignored the fact that Wendy was in the nude and said, "Wendy! Run!"

"No way! I'm naked!"Wendy yelled back

"There's a wolf behind you!" Dipper yelled. But the wolf did not attack. It smacked Dipper off and rubbed itself on Wendy.

"What the hell? What happened last night?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, but it better not happen again.

Later that night, Dipper was in Wendy's room watching over her.

"What were you doing back there?" Dipper asked.

"I...um...blacked out...yeah" Wendy said stammering. She looked at her clock and it said 6:57, then Wendy said, "You better leave."

"Why, whatever it is, I can handle it!" Dipper replied. Wendy felt the werewolf her was about to come out. Dipper saw that her bones where moving. To Wendy, this was way less painful than the first time. Then in a minute and a half, she was a werewolf.

"You look beautiful!" Dipper exclaimed.

"No I'm not! I'm hideous!" Wendy said. But she remembered he could hear her.

"Why aren't you talking?" Dipper asked. She used her claws to write on the floor, 'I can't talk.' He understood. Then, she felt a dark feeling. 'Bite him!' A voice said.

"No!" Wendy snapped in her head. Then, the werewolf her took over and bit Dipper.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Dipper yelled. He was losing blood fast. He took his Journal and hit the werewolf in the eye. The werewolf made a monstrous roar. Dipper ran to the hospital, which was not that far. Dipper remembered the dream he had of Wendy while he was running. The one where he was ironically in the woods with Wendy, werewolf Wendy.

'Oh my god! I'm gonna die in the woods!' Dipper thought.

'No, just keep running, just keep running,' Dipper said over and over in his head. Then he saw everything go black.

'No!' Dipper said before he blacked out.


	2. The Wolf

Dipper woke up inside the Gravity Falls Hospital. His head was pounding.

"Hey." It was Wendy.

"Oh, hi. What happened last night?"

"You...um...kinda...turned into a werewolf." Wendy replied slowly.

"Say what now?" Dipper said.

"Well, it's complicated. I bite you, you turn into a werewolf." Wendy said.

"To be honest, that's not very complicated." Dipper replied.

"Why don't I remember that?" Dipper asked.

"In your first transformation, it's pure agony. But it hurts more turning back into a human, so the pain you felt made your mind go into a mental state." Wendy explained.

"We need to find a way to control this." Dipper said. He started to flip through his Journal that Great Uncle Ford let him keep. He read, 'Like vampires, werewolves are immortal, but it is possible to kill one by using a gold bullet.'

"Gold bullets are our weaknesses...Wendy? Wendy?!"

"What, oh okay. Gold bullets are bad, gotcha." Wendy stammered.

"So, how was did I look on my first transformation?" Dipper asked.

"I'd rather not say." Wendy replied blushing.

"Okay, I'll get to see for myself." Dipper said.

"How are you feeling okay about this werewolf curse?!" Wendy yelled.

"As far as I can tell, I was technically never a werewolf. I don't remember it." Dipper said.

"You'll understand sooner or later." Wendy whispered. Wendy checked Dipper out of the Hospital and they went back to her house. The sun was already going down.

"This time, your transformation will be quicker, painless, and you'll remember what happened this time." Wendy said.

"Ok, thanks." Dipper said. He felt nervous, excited, and afraid. They waited for about another two seconds and turned on the TV. About an hour later, they felt a tingly sensation. The bones began to move and the skulls molded. After a weird thirty seconds, they were both werewolves. But Dipper was twelve feet long while Wendy was only ten feet long. Dippers clothes were ripped to shreds expect his hat which stayed intact. As for Wendy, her clothes were fine except there were a few scratches on her shirt.

"Whoa! That felt amazing!" Dipper said.

"Why can't I say anything? Help! Wend-" Dipper yelled.

"HEY! You can talk, werewolves talk through mind waves." Wendy said. Dipper noticed Wendy looking at him a lot.

"What wrong?" Dipper asked.

She replied, "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that, as far as werewolves go, you're hot!" Wendy said. If she could blush, she would.

"Really? I don't think so." Dipper replied.

"What do you want to do?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know why, but I want to hunt!" Dipper said. Wendy jumped out the window while Dipper followed. They passed a lot of deer and moose, but they finally came to a stop in front of a cave. Dipper was confused.

"Is this like your secret werewolf base or..." Dipper asked.

"No, this is my second house and my second family lives here." Wendy replied.

"Oh cool." Dipper said. Then, at that very moment, two cubs and a teenage wolf come out and rub themselves against Dipper.

"Relax, it's just their way of saying hi." Wendy explained. Then Dipper notice Wendy's ears move.

"They think you're my mate." Wendy said.

"Oh that's nic- wait what? Whoa guys, calm down, we are not toget-" Dipper said.

"They are normal wolves, they can't hear us." Wendy interrupted.

"Oh," Dipper replied. He saw that the sun is almost up and he felt the human him trying to come out. Then in forty seconds, they turned back into humans, and Dipper was naked.

"Oh god!" Dipper yelled. He ran back to Wendy's house with Wendy chasing him.

"Wait! I have some clothes for you in my bottom left cabinet." Wendy yelled.

"Okay!" Dipper yelled back. Then Dipper reached her home and ran to Wendy's room. He hid in the closet with the clothes covering his, you know what's. Wendy came in and said, "You can change by the river next to our house."

"A river? No way!" Dipper yelled.

"You could just slip your clothes in here." Wendy said as she eyed him sensually.

"To the river!" Dipper yelled. When Dipper left, Wendy thought about why she did that.

'Get those thoughts out of you! There is an age difference and you know it. Plus it will never work out.' Wendy thought. Then Dipper returned.


	3. The Romance

"Where's the river?" Dipper asked.

"Three hundred yards to the right of my house." Wendy replied. Dipper nodded. He started to walk where Wendy told him to, and then he realized his love for Wendy was fading away.

"Hmm, maybe I am over her," Dipper said.

Wendy thought differently. She couldn't get the thought of her and Dipper being together.

"Maybe I do love him?" Wendy thought. She while the thought off. It kept coming back.

"There's only one way to find out if I love him." Wendy said. She knew what she had to do. So Wendy jumped out the window, and went to the river she directed Dipper to go to. She saw Dipper changing and she blushed a little. He had no shirt on. Wendy crept up behind him, and said, "Hey."

"OH, you scared m-" Dipper said before Wendy pulled him in for a kiss. After a full twenty seconds, Dipper returned the kiss for thirty seconds. Wendy and Dipper knew there love was true.

"Wow, that was great!" Wendy said.

"I don't deserve it." Dipper said.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked.

"I noticed you looking at me a lot when I was a werewolf. You were checking me out." Dipper said. Wendy blushed.

"Do you only like my werewolf side?" Dipper asked.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! I love all of you!" Wendy replied with emotion.

"Okay, then do you want to go back to your house?" Dipper asked.

"Sure." Wendy replied. When they entered her house, Dipper got another surprise. Wendy pushed him to her bed and jumped on him.

"Hmm?" Dipper asked lazily.

"Let's sleep." Wendy said. Dipper nodded. Then dozed off to sleep. Dipper woke up with Wendy still sleeping next to him. It's was 5:40 so he turned on the TV. Wendy woke up in the middle of a vampire vs werewolf movie.

"Hey Dip." Wendy said.

"Hey Wendy." Dipper replied. They watched the movie till the end where the werewolf won. Then, while the next movie started, they felt their werewolfs side clawing out. The bones began to move the head began to mold, and in twenty seconds, they are werewolfs.

As their werewolf sides took over, the real them embraced their love. As in, the had the sex. But what they didn't know, was that an unwanted visitor was watching them.

"We are going to have a serious talk tomorrow, Dipper."

After about one hour of sexy time, Dipper's wolf senses tingled.

"What is it Dipper." Wendy asked.

"Someone or something is, hunting us." Dipper replied.

"Dipper, promise me you won't love me with just sex." Wendy asked.

"I promise Wendy, I love you." Dipper replied. Dipper left to go check the perimeter. After three minutes, Dipper spotted another werewolf. It was about thirteen feet long.

"Hello." The foreign werewolf said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dipper asked.

"I'm an experienced werewolf unlike you, would you like me to be your mentor?" he said.

"What's going on Dipper?" Wendy asked.

"Nothin' babe, it's just werewolf that want to be our mentor." Dipper replied. Wendy's ears pricked up.

"Oo! That could help us control ourselves while we are werewolves!" Wendy said.

"Okay, we'll accept." Dipper said.

"Good, we start tomorrow at 4:00."


	4. The Hospital

It was 3:00 PM. Dipper and Wendy were waiting at the hospital. They turned back into humans at about 4:56 AM.

"I don't know if we should go Wendy. I sensed something wrong about him." Dipper said.

"Hey love birds." someone said.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked. The saw Mabel come out of the shadows.

"You know, it's one thing knowing your brother is a werewolf, it's another thing watching him have sex with another one!" Mabel said. Wendy blushed.

"Why the hell would you watch us?!" Dipper yelled.

"I was watching you because we've never kept a secret before! I just wanted to know." Mabel said.

"She's gotta point Dip." Wendy said.

"How long?" Mabel asked.

"How long what?" Dipper asked.

"How long have you guys been together?" Mabel replied.

"Few hours I guess." Wendy said. Dipper looked at his watch, it read 3:14.

"You have somewhere to be or what?" Mabel asked.

"We're meeting another werewolf right here at 4:00 PM." Dipper said.

"You came early," a teen said.

"So did you," Dipper replied. He sensed the muster werewolf was him.

"Touché." he said.

"What your name?" Wendy asked.

"Clive. Clive Preston." Clive said.

"So, Clive, what are we supposed to learn?" Dipper snapped.

"This." He was molding into a werewolf and the sun wasn't even down. Then he turned back into a human.

"There is something you should know about yourselves. Tonight is a full moon. That means you have a one out of a trillion chance to control yourselves while you're werewolves." Clive said.

"How did you go werewolf?" Wendy asked.

"Just pretend the sun is down." Clean be answered.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Mabel screamed.

"A human!" Clive whispered. Clive and Dipper both turned into werewolves at the same time. Clive leaped towards Mabel, but Dipper cut him of.

"What are you doing! That's a human!" Clive yelled.

"That's my sister. And if you hurt her and will slit your throat and cut your head of with my bare hands." Dipper yelled. Wendy finally turned into a werewolf and stood tall next to Dipper.

"Don't mess with the girl or him." Wendy warned.

"Fine." Clive said. The all turned back into humans. Mabel ran towards Dipper and Wendy and said, "Hold me."

"It's okay Mabel." Wendy said.

"Thanks guys I owe you a lot." Mabel said.

"Don't mention it." Dipper replied.

"I wish I was a werewolf. Hint hint." Mabel said.

"No way. No way. Nope." Dipper said.

"Aw come on guys. Please!" Mabel asked.

"No." Dipper said.

"Why not Dip?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah! Why not?" Mabel asked.

"Because I don't want to bite you!" Dipper yelled.

"I could." Wendy said.

"Will it hurt?" Mabel asked with sad eyes. Wendy turned into a werewolf. Walked towards Mabel, opened her jaws and Dipper said, "It's pure agony, but you won't remember it the first time." Dipper said. Then Wendy bit Mabel, softly.

"Ow! Well that wasn't so bad. I'm bleeding though." Mabel said.

"Maybe it'll still work?" Dipper wondered.

"Remarkable. This 'Mabel' entity will stop at nothing to get what she wants." Clive said.

"Oh, I forgot you were still here. What are you gonna teach us anyway?" Dipper asked. Wendy turned back into human.

"Just some strategies. Like running faster fighting better, and shooting." Clive replied.

"Shooting? With what?" Dipper asked.

"Your mouth produces sharp teeth like things that is shootable." Clive replied.

"Then let's train!" Dipper said.

"Not yet." Clive said. He pointed toward Mabel.

"Okay." Dipper said.

They waited around and talked without Clive for about three hours. Dipper, Wendy, and Clive felt a tingly sensation. Mabel hurt inside. Literally.

"Dipper! Help! OW!" Mabel screamed. She was in the most pain she had ever experienced. Her bones were moving and her skull was molding. After two and a half minutes. She fell asleep as a werewolf. They all turned into werewolves in five seconds. Dipper noticed Mabel was nine feet long.

"Let's begin." Clive said.


	5. The Training

They began to train. Except Mabel who fell asleep.

"To shoot from your mouth, you need to concentrate. Show no fear. Pretend you are human and have a gun. Shoot!" Clive said.

"I think I get it!" Dipper said as he shoot a tooth like thing from his mouth. He called them pellets. Wendy did the same. Mabel finally woke up.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"Well, you are a werewolf..." Dipper replied.

"Dipper!" Wendy yelled.

"Sorry." Dipper said.

"Sh!" Clive said. Dipper sensed something was watching them. Wendy and Mabel too. They didn't like this. Then, out of nowhere, they were surrounded by a pack of wolves. They weren't werewolves. Just normal wolves. Wendy got close to Dipper. Mabel did too. Dipper comforted them. Clive tried to scare them off. So did they. The wolves could not communicate with them. But they backed away, as if they were normal obeying dogs.

"That's a start." Dipper remarked. Then the wolves ran off frightened, but not of them. They were frightened of what was behind them. It was a 15 foot werewolf.

"What do you want?!" Dipper and Clive both yelled. They other werewolf said nothing. Just stared at them with his yellow eyes. Dipper motioned the girls to back away.

"This is going to be messy." Clive said.

"Agreed." Dipper replied. The brawl for freedom began.


	6. The Brawl

Dipper and Clive fought the savage werewolf to protect the girls.

"We have to do something!" Wendy yelled.

"What do we do?!" Mabel asked. They watched as Clive but the nameless werewolf's foot and Dipper choking the werewolf. Wendy thought it was hot. Wendy and Mabel big charged towards the all ready beat up werewolf and hit him with all their head's might.

"Thanks for the save." Dipper remarked. The sun was getting up. The transformation to human began. Mabel passed out, again. Dipper laughed then noticed nine were wearing clothes.

"Well, this is awkward." Dipper said. Then everyone walked nervously towards their clothes and Wendy followed Dipper. Then Dipper noticed when he turned around. He blushed. So did Wendy. The kisses each other and Dipper put clothes on Mabel so they wouldn't have it stare at her. Dipper went home to take a nap. Wendy napped with him.

When Dipper woke up, he was as tall as Wendy. Looks like he had a growth spurt. Mabel did too. So now everyone looks like teenagers.

"Wow!" Dipper said. Mabel just smiled uncontrollably. Soon came to wake them up for breakfast and saw how tall everyone was and saw Wendy sleeping next to Dipper as he was reading his journal still smiling on how tall he was. Wendy woke up and started making out with Dipper. Mabel left for breakfast blushing and Clive was outside watching in case of other werewolves or wolves. Wendy and Dipper were French kissing now. Now Wendy put her hand in Dipper's boxers. He moaned a little. He gave Wendy a love bite on her cheek.

Now a month has passed. Everyone is used to Mabel and Dipper's new heights and Dipper being the boyfriend of Wendy. Wendy was a normal girlfriend, dispite being a werewolf and Dipper being one too. Same with Mabel. Clive hasn't seen anything out if the ordinary. Until today.


	7. The Vampire

The strangest thing happened. Clive saw something and it wasn't good. Other werewolves. And, vampires. This isn't just bad. It's terrible. Clive tried to talk them away. But the vampires and the werewolves wanted Gravity Falls. The town. They wanted to take the town. Now it's up to me, Wendy, Mabel, and Clive to save the town, even if the townsfolk might not like us.

"This isn't good guys." Dipper said. The werewolf gang was behind the Myster Shack.

"What's our next move?" Wendy asked.

"What do we do?!" Mabel yelled.

"We need a plan." Dipper said.

"We need more teammates. People we can trust." Clive said.

"I think we know a few people." Mabel said nudging Dipper. Dipper thought of Soos. Mabel thought of him too. But also Grenda, Candy, Stan, Great Uncle Ford, and many others.

"What are you guys doing?" someone said. They looked puzzled. Mabel recognized that voice.

"Pacifica..." Mabel mumbled under her breath. Pacifica saw Wendy and Dipper holding hands.

"I heard the whole thing. But I'm on your side. I want to help. I don't want to lose this town." Pacifica said.

"Yeah right!" Mabel yelled.

"Mabel, you may not believe me, but I can't prove it. Meet me behind the golf course tonight." Pacifica said. This doesn't look good.

Later that night, they tried not to turn into werewolves. They saw Pacifica at the golf course. By the looks of it, she looked sympathetic towards the gang.

"Are you guys alright?" Pacifica asked.

"No!" Mabel said. They could help it anymore. They all went through the the transformation. Pacifica saw the whole terrifying thing.

"I didn't know werewolves transformed like that." Pacifica said.

"How did you know we were werewolves?" Dipper asked as a werewolf.

"I sensed it." Pacifica said. They looked bewildered.

"What are you hiding from us?" Wendy asked.

"I'm a vampire." Pacifica explained.

"WHAT!?" they yelled.

"The tribe you are talking about, those are my parents servents. They're vampires too. They truced a werewolf tribe to gain more power." Pacifica replied.

"Then how can we trust you?" Dipper yelled. Wendy got closer. She thought it was hot when Dipper took charge.

"My parents kicked me out. They hate me now. I want revenge." Pacifica said. "I know a few people we can team with." Pacifica replied.

"But now, we need to spy on your parents." Clive said.

"Let's do this." Pacifica said.


	8. The Friends

This was Dipper's first stakeout. He spotted Pacifica's parents and decided to watch them alone. Bad decision. He saw the vampires making a deal with the werewolves. It appeared to be for land, or control of some of their tribes. Dipper couldn't tell. Mabel went exploring alone. Wendy tried to look for Dipper. Clive went on the lookout for vampires or werewolves. That's when Wendy found Dipper.

"What are you doing Dip?! Going out alone?! I was so worried!" Wendy whispered.

"Sorry, I just needed to think." Dipper said.

"About what Dip?" Wendy asked.

"Us. The group. Our families. What would they say?" Dipper replied.

"Don't worry about that now. We have each other, and that's what matters." Wendy said.

"Thanks for that Wendy." Dipper said. Then they both kissed. Wendy loved it when he did that. Surprise kisses. It makes her feel special. Dipper saw Clive return with Mabel.

"Where have you been Mabel?!" Wendy and Dipper whisper-yelled.

"I was with Clive exploring the forest. Calm down." Mabel said.

"It's true, she was with me." Clive said.

"We need a plan. What are we going to do?" Mabel asked.

"We need some help. We can't do this alone. Mabel, go get Candy and Grenda. Wendy and I will get the group with Clive. We'll meet back here at midnight. Let's go!" Dipper said. Wendy loved it when Dipper took charge like that. She gave Diper a quick peek on the cheek. They learned how to morph back into humans during night, but they had to be careful around people. Wendy and Dipper morphed back into humans. Dipper was still taller than Wendy by a little bit. She was a bit short for her age.

"Dipper, do you love me?" Wendy asked.

"Of course! Why would you ask that?" Dipper replied.

"Because I love it when you say that you love me." Wendy said. She kissed Dipper. He kissed back. They both smiled. They eventually found the group. Thomson was sleeping on a table. Robbie and Tambry sat on him like a chair. Wendy told them everything except for her being with Dipper. They ate it all up. Then they saw Wendy, Dipper, and Clive morph into werewolves. They all gasped. Then, Wendy and Dipper had to make them into werewolves which the thought of it pained them. That was gonna hurt.

Mabel went to Candy and Grenda. She was still a werewolf. The friends somehow immediately recognized each other. Then Mabel had to do the same thing. Make them werewolves. That is going to hurt.

Pacifica was wandering around. When a shadow came behind her. It was her father. She was clueless.

"Looks like you've been naughty Pacifica." he said.

"Leave me alone!" Pacifica said. That's when she was surrounded by werewolves.

"Tie her up. We still need her." he said menacingly.


	9. Sorry Guys

Sorry I haven't been posting daily like I said. But I need to do this at night time and I've been dealing with depression since three of my friends just died. And I am also reading other fanfics for inspiration. If you guys want me to read a fanfic, post it as a review plz. Like. Follow. And share please. Nacho signing out


	10. The Kidnapping

Dipper and Pacifica were tied up against their will. Luckily, it was turning night. Unlucky for them, Pacifica's father was summoning Bill.

"What do we do?!" Pacifica said.

"Nothing, we have to wait. I need to discuss something with Bill myself." Dipper replied.

"HIYA PINETREE!" Bill said.

"Bill, you've got some explaining to do!" Dipper yelled.

"AND WHATS THAT?" Bill asked.

"Why are your brothers out on the forest killing people?!" Dipper said. Bill looked confused.

"WHAT FAMILY?" Bill replied. He doesn't remember anything after the incident.

"There has been a red square and a green circle with one eye roaming the woods. Who the FUCK ARE THEY?!" Dipper yelled. As soon as he finished that sentence he transformed into the werewolf. His body ripped the puny ropes up and he growled at Bill and Pacifica's father. Pacifica was still tied up. But she heard whispers behind her. She heard Mabel and Wendy!

"Quick! Untie Pacifica!" Wendy said. Mabel obliged.

"Thanks Mabel, let's get out of here." Pacifica said. Clive motioned them to stand back. Clive attacked Bill while Pacifica's father ordered his minions to attack Dipper. He was slaughtering them though. His size combined with his lack of Wendy made him determined to get through this and see Wendy. After a while of kicking and biting and hitting, a mix of a Gremlobin and a dragon on steroids. Wendy say it and ran to Dipper. Mabel followed. Then they both tackled the Draggremblin and Dipper finished him off with a bite to the neck. Bill retreated. Life begins again. Dipper hugs Wendy. They turn human and with their love, they don't feel any hurt because being a human and night is really painful if you're a werewolf. Mabel did the same, morphed into a human. She hugged Pacifica. She hugged back.

-Morning-

Dipper and Wendy were already down eating breakfast while Pacifica and Mabel were upstair talking. Wendy and Dipper were planning on hanging with the group today. A few minutes passed and Mabel and Pacifica finally went downstairs.

"Good morning guys." they said.

"Good morning." Wendy replied. Dipper was finishing his breakfast and went upstairs to change. He came back down and then Wendy and Dipper were ready to hang with the group. It's just that they were 2 hours ahead of schedule. So they waited.

-Lunch-

Dipper and Wendy went to the Greasy Diner and they ate there with the group. Robbie kept on eying Wendy and he asked for Wendy to go outside with him. She followed Robbie outside. Robbie tied her hand quickly and got her in his car. Then he drove off. It left Dipper speechless. As quick as he could, he borrowed Tamby's car and drove after Robbie.

"You should have stayed with me Wendy. Now, you will pay." Robbie said unzipping his pants.

Dipper was speeding way too fast. His heart racing. The thought of losing Wendy was consuming him. He just hoped Wendy was alright. Robbie took a turn to his house. He unlocked the basement and took Wendy in there. Then the basement got closed. Then Dipper got so mad at him he sped towards the basement door. In a few seconds, he rammed the door. He saw Robbie with no pants or underwear and he was trying to unzip Wendy's pants. Dipper looked at all storage containers and he found a gun in the passenger seat cabinet. He took it with him, got out of the car, and shot Robbie in his "nar nar." Then Dipper walked up to screaming Robbie and kept on repeatedly punching him in the nose and then in the jaw. He stopped after 20 punched each and went to Wendy.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Dipper said in a soothing voice.

"N-n-no. H-h-help m-me. Give m-me a h-h-hug D-Dipper." Wendy stammered. She then burst into tears. Dipper was hold her tightly and called the cops on Robbie. And shot Robbie one last time. In the foot. Dipper then put Wendy in the passenger seat and Robbie in the trunk and drove to the police station. After he explained everything, he wanted to talk with Wendy. But first he had to give back Tambry her car.


	11. The Love

It's been a few days since the incident. Wendy is still recuperating with Dipper. It's been hard for them. Pacifica and Mabel tried to make them feel better and cheer them up, but they just wanted to be alone.

"You okay?" Dipper asked.

"As long as I'm with you, yes," Wendy replied. They hugged, then kissed. Their passion for each other grew and grew. They just wanted themselves. No one else right now.

(Things past this point might be LEMON)

Wendy and Dipper were kissing with tons of passion and tongue. Dipper hugged her as they kissed. Wendy pulled back. Dipper tilt his head down and looked up to see that Wendy was unbuckling her shirt. Wendy's beautiful 18 year old body was like nothing anyone's ever seen before. She was so curvy and her skin so soft. Luckily this wasn't their first "rodeo." Dipper took off his hat and vest, then shirt. They went back to kissing each other and Dipper unbuckled her bra. She looked beautiful in her form. Dipper slipped off his pants and Wendy followed his lead. As soon as they took off their underwear, they kept on kissing. Dipper massaged her nipples and Wendy tickled his stomach lightly. After a few minutes of that, Dipper inserted his manhood in her womanhood. She moaned in his mouth. It felt good for both of them. Dipper gave her love bites on her neck, that was her weakness.

"Ohh Dipperrr!" Wendy moaned out. Dipper loved it when she moaned like that. Wendy's hands kept on exploring Dipper, everywhere. Dipper was still thrusting at a good pace, and he tickled her back. They both loved each other and they can't help it.

"Oh YES DIPPER!" Wendy moaned out. They both felt amazing. Good thing Wendy had the No Baby Candy (birth control pill).

Dipper yelled, "IM GUNNA…" then he released his load in her. Hey collapsed on the ground exhausted.

Meanwhile… Mabel and Pacifica were out on a stroll, unaware of Dipper and Wendy's activities. Pacifica didn't know it, but Mabel had feelings for her. It sort of just happened. She realized that no boy is going to love her, so she wanted to try something new. They say on a bench in a park. No one was around, now was the time.

"It's a nice day out, right Pacifica?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah it is." Pacifica replied.

"Hey Pacifica?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How many…people have you...loved?"

"..."

"..."

"No one. I guess I've been alone all my life, until I met you and your brother." Pacifica said. "What about you?"

"Only one, my brother. But as a brother. Other than that, no one." Mabel replied. Then as Mabel was dosing off, Pacifica reached in for a kiss. Mabel awoke to see this, and her heart did backflips. The lips departed.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry. Was I to s-sudde-" Pacifica stammered. Mabel returned the kiss, but added tongue. How was she going to explain this to her brother? She didn't care right now. The departed once again. They began to walk back, holding hands.


End file.
